Tu ne le vengeras point ?
by LucioleHydeist
Summary: Quand un personnage de The Walking Dead se fait éliminer, certains fans ont du mal à l'accepter...
__[ 28.04.2016. Jour où j'ai terminé cet OS. La saison 6 de la série était terminée et la saison 7__ _ _ème__ _ _n'avait pas encore commencé. Personne, donc, ne savait qui Negan et Lucille avaient massacré. Tout ceci est sorti tout droit de mon esprit dérangé… (Une chose est réelle, néanmoins : le manoir où se situe l'action, qui est effectivement abandonné.)__

 _ _Pour les « besoins » de l'OS, j'ai changé les nom et prénom du créateur – R. K. – de la super série (et BD !) qu'est__ The Walking Dead _ _en Ronan Birdman. Et je vous prie, par avance, d'excuser mon esprit tordu/barré/sadique… ]__

* * *

\- Où est-ce que je suis ?

Ronan avait du mal à ouvrir les yeux. Il sentait ses paupières anormalement lourdes, comme dans un état hypnotique. Le fait est qu'il avait pris un sacré coup sur la tête. C'était donc sûrement le contrecoup. Ainsi ne pouvait-il voir la personne qui l'observait du fond de la pièce délabrée.

* * *

Moins d'une semaine plus tôt, Tara se trouvait avec des amis dans l'appartement de l'un d'eux. Un tout petit studio où ils avaient dû se serrer à huit. Tous étaient de grands fans, comme elle, de _The Walking Dead_.

La fin de la sixième saison de la série, montrant Negan massacrant à coup de batte barbelée un des personnages qui leur avait été jusque-là inconnu, les avait frustrés.

Et ce soir-là – soir de la reprise de la série – la vérité avait éclaté. (Tous y avaient été de leurs pronostiques mais avaient terminé par se mettre d'accord : la victime était Glenn. Aucun doute possible. Une photo montrait son reflet dans l'œil du bourreau.)

Était arrivé le pré-générique tant attendu : « _Previously on AMC's The Walking Dead… »_ Comme de coutume, il y avait eu des extraits de la saison précédente ; particulièrement du frustrant dernier épisode. Tara serrait son verre un peu trop fort, Julian mangeait machinalement son popcorn, Eliza mâchait un chewing-gum qui devait être dénué de goût depuis un moment… Tous réagissaient de manière différente, mais tous attendaient la même chose. Quand les fans avaient vu Negan frapper, encore et encore, quelqu'un avait crié « On le sait ça ! Qui y est passé, bon sang ?! »

L'épisode avait fini par enfin débuter. Gros plan sur Lucille, la batte bien-aimée de Negan, puis plan sur lui-même et enfin, tour des ex-victimes potentielles. Tara s'était retenue de cligner des yeux. Si celui auquel elle avait pensé était toujours en vie, elle n'avait pas souhaité le manquer. Un silence religieux s'était fait dans l'assistance, troublé seulement par les sons qu'émettaient les personnages de l'autre côté de l'écran plat.

Après un bref rappel des sons épouvantables qu'avait provoqué la batte sur un crâne humain, la caméra avait daigné, enfin, se poser sur la victime de Lucille. Quand Negan avait prit la parole, se fut pour ironiser – tant à l'intention des personnages que des spectateurs : _« Pauvre de lui… »_ À la vue du corps inanimé de Daryl – car il s'agissait de lui –, une vague de protestation s'était élevée d'une même voix dans l'appartement. Quelqu'un avait même fait voler son assiette en travers de la pièce où elle s'était brisée contre une porte, en miettes. Tara avait manqué de casser le verre dans sa main.

Non, ça n'était pas possible. Daryl ne _devait pas_ mourir. Daryl ne _pouvait pas_ mourir. Elle n'avait ni crié, ni pleuré, ni hurlé. Au contraire, son calme lui avait fait presque peur. _Vraiment_ peur.

* * *

\- Il y a quelqu'un ? tenta cette fois Ronan.

Tara se redressa du mur où elle se trouvait adossée d'un coup de rein et s'avança vers l'homme. Elle aurait voulu ne pas faire de bruit mais la pièce où ils se trouvaient tous deux était vaste et presque dénuée de mobilier, si bien que le moindre bruit ricochait sur les parois.

Ronan bougea la tête sur le côté afin de mieux saisir les différents sons. Quelque chose lui chatouilla la nuque.

\- Qu'est-ce que… ?

Sa phrase fut coupée nette. Un impact lui assaillit la joue gauche. Il n'aurait su dire quoi. La douleur, elle, était bien présente, et elle avait surtout été fulgurante. Ronan parvint à se redresser, non sans difficulté. C'est à cet instant qu'il eut une sensation de pression aux poignets et aux chevilles. Il n'était quand même pas attaché ?

Tara sourit en le voyant faire. _Vas-y_ , pensa-t-elle, _plus tu essaieras, plus ça serrera._ Son sourire s'élargit. Elle allait se régaler.

À cette pensée, elle frappa à nouveau, avec son autre poing, sur l'autre joue.

Ronan vacilla à nouveau de la chaise où il se trouvait. Il ne put compter que sur la force de son buste car ses membres étaient, vraisemblablement, bel et bien ligotés. La peur prit le dessus immédiatement sur la raison. Il ne parvenait plus à réfléchir et dû faire appelle à toute la volonté du monde pour retrouver une certaine concentration. Est-ce une blague de très mauvais goût ? Car si c'en était une, le moins qu'il pût dire fut qu'elle était réussie.

\- On se réveille ?

Ronan ne reconnaissait pas la voix de la femme qui venait de s'adresser à lui. Il n'était même pas sûr de la connaître, en fait.

\- Vous êtes qui ? articula-t-il. Où est-ce que je suis ?

\- Qui je suis, je vais vous le dire. Mais pour ce qui est de savoir où on est, vous rêvez. En tous cas, pour ce qui est de la localisation exacte.

Tara hésita quelques secondes avant de se décider à retirer la fine écharpe des yeux de Ronan qui comprit alors pourquoi il n'avait pas réussi à les ouvrir.

Le peu de lumière qui filtrait la pièce lui irrita la rétine. Ses yeux mirent quelques secondes à se réhabituer au jour. Il avait dû les garder fermer durant un bon moment. Mais combien de temps, au juste ? Quand il discerna finalement la personne face à lui qui tenait une sorte de foulard à la main, son cerveau lui confirma qu'il ne la connaissait pas.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? redemanda-t-il, les joues encore en feu.

\- Je m'appelle Tara.

\- Où est-ce qu'on est ?

Tara serra les poings. Elle prenait sur elle pour ne pas lui en recoller une. Ne lui avait-elle pas dit qu'il n'en saurait rien ?

\- Je pensais avoir été claire quand je vous ai dit que, justement, je ne vous le dirais pas.

Ronan ne savait pas quelles étaient les intentions de la jeune femme, aussi tenta-t-il de gagner du temps.

\- Alors…, qu'est-ce que c'est que cet endroit ?

\- Un ancien manoir.

Ledit manoir était abandonné depuis plusieurs années. Tara connaissait l'endroit : elle l'avait découvert lors d'une exploration urbaine et y était retournée plusieurs fois par la suite. Perdu en pleine forêt, c'était l'endroit idéal.

Ronan observa la jeune femme qui lui donna le dos pour aller faire Dieu savait quoi dans un coin de la pièce. Il en profita pour chercher portes et fenêtres – ces dernières étant nombreuses, grandes, mais avec des vitres brisées et quelques planches en travers. Malgré ces épais et larges morceaux de bois, la vue était suffisante sur l'extérieur pour constater qu'il faisait encore jour. Mais au vu de la clarté, cela ne devait pas durer.

Tara avait prévu le coup et, prévoyante, allumait des bougies afin de distinguer autour d'eux. Puis elle s'approcha à nouveau de Ronan qui, le visage tourné vers le sol, se dandinait sur son siège dans l'espoir de se libérer de ses liens. Il s'immobilisa dès qu'il perçut le bout des baskets de la jeune femme. Son immobilité et la lueur des bougies dans son dos lui donnaient un aspect fantomatique. Un frisson parcourut l'échine du pauvre homme.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? se surprit-il à demander, avec une certaine assurance.

Tara s'éloigna de nouveau pour aller chercher une chaise, en fort mauvais état, qui tenait approximativement sur ses quatre pieds. La jeune femme s'y installa, face au dossier.

\- La question est plutôt _« Qu'est-ce que vous auriez voulu ? »_ , vous ne croyez pas ?

\- J'avoue ne pas compren…

Une fois de plus, sa phrase ne put être terminée. Un troisième choc, bien plus violent que les précédents, vint lui engourdir la joue. Ronan avait l'impression de sentir quelque chose en couler. La douleur lui donna du mal à rouvrir les yeux qu'il avait instinctivement fermés.

Tara, elle, sentit un rictus se former en passant son regard du visage marqué à son poing américain maculé de sang.

Ronan tourna son visage vers elle et parvint à la regarder en face. Il réussit à terminer sa phrase, non sans mal :

\- Je ne comprends pas ce que vous dites.

Tara serra les poings – les siens et l'arme. _Ne lui en colle pas un autre tout de suite… Patience…_

\- Vous n'avez pas une idée ? Aussi petite soit-elle ?

Mais de quoi parlait-elle ? Ronan sentait des sueurs froides lui parcourir le corps. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, ni comment réagir. Le mieux était encore de rester calme, pensa-t-il. Ou du moins, de paraître calme.

\- Alors ? insista Tara.

Ronan remua lentement la tête de gauche à droite. Déjà, il ne voulait pas la brusquer, et d'autre part, il avait toujours aussi mal à la tête.

\- Faites un effort…

Ronan ne voyait vraiment pas de quoi il retournait. À vrai dire, son esprit déviait pour trouver davantage une solution afin de quitter ce lieu, que de deviner la raison pour laquelle il se trouvait précisément là.

Tara se releva de son siège et l'écarta sur le côté. Elle brandit de nouveau son poing et s'apprêta à frapper, encore.

\- Dernière chance…

\- Je ne…

Ce coup-ci, Ronan se retrouva au sol, entraînant la chaise où il était prisonnier avec lui. Il eut confirmation d'une plaie ouverte quand il sentit le goût métallique du sang – goût dû à la présence du fer – couler dans sa bouche entrouverte. Il le recracha.

Tara saisit Ronan par le cou et le bras pour le remettre « sur pied ».

\- Ça commence à bien faire.

Ronan fut saisi d'une incontrôlable quinte de toux. Il avait, par mégarde, avalé de son propre sang.

\- Putain, vous allez me dire pourquoi… ?

\- Oh, c'est pas compliqué.

Tara rattrapa sa chaise cabossée d'une main, pour la réinstaller là où elle se trouvait plus tôt, puis s'y assit de nouveau – à l'endroit, cette fois. Ses deux poings – l'américain et le sien – étaient en sang. Elle avait d'ailleurs frappé tellement fort, cette fois-ci, qu'elle commençait à se demander si elle ne s'était pas blessée – ce qui était fort plausible.

\- Daryl, lâcha-t-elle, aussi brutalement et vite d'une guillotine.

\- Quoi… ?

\- Daryl, répéta-t-elle, les dents serrées. Vous avez oublié qui c'est ? Ou plutôt _qui c'était_ ?

Ronan mit quelques secondes à répondre. Sa gorge le grattait et il était forcé de la racler afin de pouvoir parler distinctement.

\- Daryl… Le personnage ?

Tara hocha la tête, le regard inexpressif.

\- Bien sûr que je m'en souviens. Je l'ai créé.

\- Et tué.

Ronan ouvrit de grands yeux ronds. Ce n'était tout de même pas la raison de sa capture ? Ça aurait été dément ?! Que devait-il faire maintenant ? Abonder dans son sens ? Se justifier ? Tenter de la raisonner ? À cause de son regard indiscernable, il ne parvenait pas à prendre une décision. Dans ces cas-là, gagner du temps et prier pour que quelqu'un vienne étaient vraiment les derniers recours possibles.

Dehors, il faisait presque nuit. Du coin de l'œil, il arrivait à distinguer la lune qui s'était levée. Étant pleine, elle parvenait à éclairer la pièce de ses rayons argentés.

\- Écoutez, Tara, je suis désolée si je vous ai contrariée. Je sais que la disparition de ce personnage a fait beaucoup de mal aux fans, mais il fallait choisir. Et, souvenez-vous les paroles de Negan à propos de la victime…

\- Et vous rappelez-vous celles de votre équipe ? Elles disaient que Daryl ne pouvait mourir. Qu'il serait le seul à pouvoir remplacer Rick si jamais le meneur venait à mourir. De belles paroles dans le vent, n'est-ce pas ? Nous, fans, avons cru en vous. Et vous nous avez trahis ! Je ne peux décemment pas laisser passer ça.

Ronan fut, dès la fin de la phrase, saisi d'une terreur indéfinissable. Il était persuadé qu'il ne sortirait pas de ce cauchemar avec juste une joue ouverte. Une sueur glacée coula le long de sa colonne. Il suivit des yeux Tara qui s'était levée pour se rendre au niveau des bougies qui brûlaient toujours dans leur coin. Ronan profita de l'occasion pour tenter une nouvelle fois de se défaire de ses liens en cuir – des morceaux de ceintures, paraissait-il.

\- Je les ai mouillés, apprit Tara, comme si elle avait deviné ce qu'il pensait, ce qui ajouta à sa peur grandissante. En séchant, les liens se sont contractés. Alors, ça ne vous sert à rien de forcer, à part accentuer le problème. À vous de voir.

Ronan continua tout de même ses tentatives. Il fallait qu'il essaie. Il avait un très mauvais pressentiment et ne voulait surtout pas donner raison à cette part de son instinct. Par malheur pour lui, ces craintes prirent forme quand Tara revint vers lui avec un objet long et brillant à la main.

Elle avait dû mettre son poing américain dans une poche de son jean pour pouvoir se saisir du couteau de cuisine. Étant droitière, l'autre arme l'aurait gênée.

Ronan eut un machinal mouvement de recul. Évidemment, cela fut inutile : son dos ne rencontra que les barreaux verticaux du siège sur lequel il est assis, par la force des choses.

\- Comment disait Negan, déjà ? Ah ! oui. _« Vous pouvez souffler, fermer les yeux et même chialer. »_

\- Vous allez me faire quoi ? demanda Ronan d'une voix qui avait commencé à trembler.

Il s'insulta lui-même, soudain énervé de perdre le sang-froid dans son ton. Certes, il était angoissé, mais il tenait à garder la diction stable d'un homme sûr de lui.

Tara faisait jouer le couteau dans sa main, le lançait, puis le rattrapait. On voyait qu'elle prenait du plaisir à faire monter la tension. Et elle allait s'amuser.

\- Il paraît que la scarification est plus impressionnante que douloureuse. On essaie ?

\- Tara… Je vous en prie… Arrêtez…

\- Pitié, protesta-t-elle, je n'ai même pas encore commencé.

\- Tara…

La pointe du couteau passa le long de son buste couvert par un simple tee-shirt uni. Ronan n'arrivait pas à quitter la lame des yeux – du moins, quand celle-ci se trouvait dans son champ de vision. Il redoutait le moment où elle s'enfoncerait dans sa chair – car il avait l'intime conviction que c'était une des issues. Tara semblait déterminée à se venger.

\- Oh ! et puis non, je vais aller à l'essentiel. Je commence par quoi ? Poumon ? Foie ? Estomac ? Vous avez une préférence ?

Ronan déglutit de travers. Il se sentait gelé.

\- Vous lui auriez fait quoi, à Daryl, s'il n'avait pas bouffé Lucille ?

Ronan voulait tenter de lui faire entendre raison. Mais il savait par avance que cela ne servirait à rien. Tara était résolue à lui en faire baver. Les coups de poings n'avaient été qu'un vague aperçu de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Ronan se surprit à prier intérieurement, lui qui n'avait pas prié depuis de nombreuses années. _Seigneur, je vous en prie, donnez-moi la force d'affronter ce qui m'attend, quoi que ce soit ! Je vous en supplie, aidez-moi !_

\- J'attends…, s'impatienta la jeune femme.

\- Tara, Daryl n'était qu'un personnage fictif. Vous savez que beaucoup de personnages vont mourir, dans les différents scénarios. Aucun n'existe.

\- Hm…

Un nouveau frisson parcourut l'échine de Ronan. L'air songeur de Tara lui avait provoqué un tressaillement qu'il n'était pas parvenu à contrôler. _Garde ton calme, mec ! Autant que possible !_

Certains personnages devaient encore mourir ? Et alors ? Daryl avait été passé à la trappe. C'était tout ce que Tara et d'autres fans gardaient en tête.

\- Ça se discute…, marmonna-t-elle, toujours pensive, mais juste assez lucide pour planter son arme blanche dans la cuisse de Ronan, dont un hurlement déchirant arracha la gorge, déjà lancinante, du jeune homme.

Ce geste avait paru d'une banalité malsaine. Toutefois, Tara y avait mis plus de force qu'il n'y paraissait.

La douleur parcourut toute la jambe, du bassin aux chevilles. Ronan sentit ses ongles, pourtant courts, s'enfoncer dans les paumes de ses mains. Dans un bref laps de pleine conscience, il souhaita que quelqu'un ait entendu la plainte qu'il avait poussée.

\- Il y a un truc qui bloque…, tilta Tara.

Elle mania le couteau sur lui-même, de droite à gauche. Ronan hurla une fois de plus, avant de serrer les dents.

\- Ah ! voilà. C'est le fémur qui gêne, conclut-elle en retirant la lame aussi vite qu'elle l'avait enfoncée.

Il y eut un jet de sang chaud. Tara s'écarta à temps pour ne pas le prendre en plein visage.

\- Au moins, je le saurais pour l'autre jambe.

Et cet autre membre ne tarda pas à faire les frais de la « vengeance » de Tara. Cette fois, elle prit soin de viser un peu plus à côté, mais en faisant attention à ne pas toucher l'artère fémorale droite – car la jambe concernée, cette fois, était justement la droite.

Ronan gémit. Il n'avait pas eu la force, ce coup-ci, de hurler. Sa gorge lui faisait si mal… Il tenta néanmoins de crier. En vain. Y compris quand la lame sortit de la blessure fraîche.

Tara se tapa le front de sa main valide. Elle avait oublié de dire quelque chose à Ronan.

\- J'y pense. Inutile de crier pour appeler à l'aide. Ce manoir est au cœur d'une forêt qui s'avère être très dense. Compliqué donc de trouver ce bâtiment. Et puis, vu que la nuit est tombée, c'est certain que personne ne passera par ici.

Ronan eut du mal à trouver sa respiration après cette révélation. Il espérait, cependant, que cela n'était qu'une ruse de la part de sa tortionnaire. _Je ne dois pas relâcher mes efforts ! Il faut que je tienne le coup ! Quelqu'un va venir m'aider, j'en suis sûr !_ Cette dernière phrase était un mensonge. Il n'était sûr de rien. Il espérait.

\- Par contre, reprit Tara, en essuyant la lame du couteau sur son propre jean, si vous voulez crier pour vous extérioriser, allez-y. Je vous l'ai déjà dit.

Ronan baissa les yeux sur ses membres postérieurs. Le sang qui maculait le tissu de son pantalon continuait de s'étaler. Quelques gouttes tombèrent sur le sol crasseux. Il se demanda s'il réussirait à marcher s'il parvenait à se libérer de ses liens.

Une fois encore, Tara sembla lire dans ses pensées.

\- Alors, toujours envie de vous tirer ?

\- Légitime…, non ?

\- Tout à fait.

Tara se positionna face à Ronan, les jambes légèrement fléchies.

\- Tout à fait…, assura-t-elle, de nouveau.

Elle ponctua le dernier mot d'un violent coup de pied dans la rotule. Elle y avait mis sa force et se demanda, l'espace d'un instant, si elle ne l'avait pas déplacée.

Ronan s'était penché en avant au moment du choc, les poings encore plus serrés qu'auparavant, les mâchoires crispées à en avoir mal aux dents. De la sueur glacée coula dans la nuque, et poursuivit sa trajectoire dans le dos. Il eut un moment de cran et se surprit même à regarder Tara droit dans les yeux pour lui dire :

\- Vous êtes folle…

Il regretta pourtant ces paroles quand la femme en question porta un nouveau coup de pied, scandé d'un sinistre craquement, informant qu'un os de la jambe gauche avait été fracturé. Ronan ne reconnut pas sa propre voix. Son cri avait été celui d'un animal prit dans un piège à ours, dont les dents acérées avaient sectionné l'os d'un coup sec. Sauf que, présentement, et vu la douleur, il était plus probable que la malléole eut été déchirée. Il n'eut pas le temps de reprendre son souffle qu'une nouvelle attaque, au tibia, lui arracha un autre gémissement.

\- Arrêtez…, supplia-t-il, la tête renversée en arrière. Arrêtez…

Tara ne semblait pas l'entendre. Elle avait l'air de quelqu'un de fier.

\- Voilà ! C'était celui-là que je visais ! Je crois me souvenir qu'avoir la malléole en compote fait très mal. Navrée.

Elle ne l'était assurément pas. Elle cherchait simplement à se montrer un minimum aimable – autant, du moins, qu'une personne puisse l'être dans ce genre de circonstances.

Ronan se sentit défaillir. Il entendait la voix de Tara lointaine et savait qu'il commençait à perdre connaissance. Sa tête lui était lourde…

\- Eh ! On se réveille !

Il prit la main de Tara sur la tempe. Ce contact cuisant le fit sursauter. Cette femme ne semblait pas décidée à le laisser tranquille. Lui mutiler les jambes n'était clairement pas suffisant à ses yeux. Il appréhendait la suite, mais s'y préparait, également. Ronan _savait_ qu'elle ne lui ficherait pas la paix de sitôt. Pas tant qu' _elle_ ne l'aurait pas décidé. Il ne voulait pas se laisser aller. Il voulait tenir. Mais il avait moins de poigne qu'il l'aurait voulu. _Tiens au moins le coup jusqu'à ce qu'elle en finisse ! Accroche-toi !_ Ses jambes semblaient brûlées au fer rouge tant elles étaient cuisantes. Il aurait préféré ne plus les sentir…

\- Vous avez le sang fluide…, crut bon de noter Tara en jetant un œil sur les membres du pauvre homme.

Une importante flaque criarde s'était formée au-dessous.

\- Ça va ? Vous tenez le coup ?

\- Allez vous faire foutre…, grogna Ronan.

Tara marqua un temps d'arrêt à l'entente de cette phrase sans réplique.

Ronan, lui, ne comprit pas tout de suite qu'il se trouvait que le poignard était désormais logé dans son épaule. Cette prise de connaissance faite, il manqua de tomber dans les vapes.

\- Encore un peu et je touchais la clavicule. Ou une artère… Décidément.

Ronan réussit à articuler :

\- Tara… Vous savez quoi… ?

\- Oui ?

Ronan parvint à tourner un poignet sur lui-même et, paume vers le haut, joignit ses doigts, excepté le majeur. C'était osé, et surtout risqué, mais à défaut de parvenir à se défendre, il voulait, à son tour, lui faire comprendre le fond de sa pensée. Il ne savait pas d'où lui venait ce culot. Peut-être parce qu'il ne cessait de penser à ce qu'avait dit Tara ? Que personne ne viendrait le secourir dans cet endroit perdu. Ronan en venait à se dire qu'elle avait raison. Après tout, pour l'avoir emmené ici, elle connaissait le chemin, l'endroit… et si quelqu'un était passé – comme il continuait de l'espérer, inconsciemment –, ce « quelqu'un » l'aurait entendu hurler. Oui, à défaut d'aide, il se sentait satisfait de laisser de petits souvenirs à Tara.

Néanmoins, ce souvenir-là, il le regretta aussitôt.

Tara lâcha le manche du couteau, toujours planté dans l'épaule de Ronan, pour se saisir du sujet de l'insulte et le retourner vers le dos de la main. Ronan commença à serrer l'autre main pour ne pas hurler, seulement, la lame se trouvant dans le prolongement, le jeune homme eut une douleur fulgurante, comme si tout son membre était blessé. Cette saleté commençait à sérieusement lui faire regretter d'avoir _tué_ Daryl. S'il avait su qu'il se trouvait des fans capables d'aller au bout de leur pensée, il aurait encore plus réfléchi à « qui éliminer ». Cette réflexion manqua de le faire rire.

\- Qui le met à l'autre, maintenant ? demanda Tara, sarcastique.

Au silence de Ronan, Tara exécuta le même geste que précédemment… mais dans l'autre sens. Ronan renversa la tête en arrière avec un grognement déchirant. Sa gorge meurtrie finit de lui faire mal. Il allait avoir du mal à avaler.

Tara pencha son visage, les sourcils froncés, l'air septique.

\- C'est la première fois que je remets des os en place. Pas trop mal ?

Là où Ronan n'avait presque plus mal, c'était aux jambes – chose qui l'inquiéta grandement, d'ailleurs. Il tenta de relativiser en réfléchissant au fait qu'elles se trouvaient engourdies et que donc elles semblaient insensibles. Malgré ça, il ne tenta pas de les bouger. Non qu'il ne voulait pas, mais il doutait de réussir. Autant économiser son énergie.

Le majeur remis en place, Tara reporta son attention sur le couteau. Il n'avait bien sûr pas bougé. Ronan s'attendait à ce qu'elle le retire d'un coup sec, comme elle l'avait fait avec les blessures aux mollets, mais non. Elle posa cependant sa main sur le manche.

\- On apprend en stage de secourisme que laisser une arme dans une plaie limite le débit sanguin.

\- Je le sais…

\- Et, monsieur, vous savez si j'ai touché une veine, ou bien une artère ?

Ronan ne broncha pas. Même quand Tara fit jouer la lame dans la plaie fraîche.

\- Eh bien ? Il y a la veine sous-clavière. Je pense que si je vise bien, et assez profondément, je devrais l'avoir…

Une nouvelle sueur froide parcourut Ronan. _Ça y est, c'est fini ! Je suis mort !_

\- … Mais non. Pas tout de suite.

\- Et vous attendez quoi ?

Tara cessa de triturer le couteau pour planter son regard dans celui de sa victime.

\- Vous n'en pouvez plus ?

\- Vous ne vous êtes pas assez amusée ? Vous pensez que je n'ai pas compris la haine que vous avez envers moi ?

\- La rancune, je dirais. La rancune, et une indescriptible putain de rage qui fait que, non, je ne me sens pas rassasiée. Mais vous avez raison de poser la question…

Tara, – sans lâcher son arme, toujours logée au même endroit –, fourra sa main valide dans la poche de son jean et en ressortit son poing américain. À peine l'arme en place, elle envoya une droite à Ronan. Au bruit que le choc avait provoqué, le nez avait été cassé. Ronan dut, après avoir vu des papillons blancs danser devant ses yeux, entrouvrir la bouche afin de respirer.

\- J'attends quoi pour vous finir ?

Ronan, le pauvre, ne trouva rien à répondre. Il n'en aurait cependant pas eu le temps, car Tara, après avoir retiré très lentement le poignard de son épaule, se régala à lui donner des coups de poings au nez – à nouveau –, aux mâchoires, aux oreilles, sur le crâne, et même aux yeux – en condamnant un à la cécité. Quand elle termina son ouvrage, elle était en sueur une sueur chaude et moite. Tout l'opposé de celle qui souillait Ronan.

Avec de l'hémoglobine et des hématomes plein la figure, il ne ressemblait plus au jeune homme jovial qu'il avait été avant de croiser le chemin de Tara.

\- Vous voulez toujours que je vous finisse ? voulut savoir cette dernière en voyant les poings de l'homme se contracter et se décontracter, en alternance.

Ronan n'arrivait plus à parler. Il ne parvint qu'à mimer un :

\- Allez vous faire mettre.

Tara se mit à rire.

\- Vous avez raison, lâchez-vous. De toutes façons, vous êtes foutu, alors… Le soucis c'est que je suis à court d'idées pour vous faire payer le mal que vous nous avez fait. J'ai bien une autre arme, mais je ne veux pas l'utiliser tout de suite. J'avais l'intention de vous terminer avec.

La femme essuya de nouveau la lame du couteau sur son jean sale. Une lumière au-dehors attira son attention. _Déjà le matin ? Impossible, il n'y a pas quelques heures que le soleil s'est couché._ Elle ne voulait toutefois pas prendre de risque. Aussi, tout en cogitant sur ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire pour terminer son « ouvrage », elle s'amusa à entailler différentes parties du corps d'un Ronan épuisé. Il ressentait assurément les douleurs mais ne parvenait plus à rien ni à protester, ni à crier. Il avait juste envie que cela s'achève.

Tara taillada le bras droit, de l'acromion vers l'humérus puis, sans crier « Gare ! », planta la lame maculée, visant, très justement, une des veines humérales. Un jet de sang lui gicla au visage quand elle retira l'arme. Tara se nettoya autant que possible le visage, avant que ça ne commence à coaguler. Le liquide foncé abondait généreusement de cette nouvelle blessure. Une flaque noirâtre auréolait la plaie de Ronan. Tara se sentit fière d'elle. Elle avait mis dans le mille.

Ronan sentait le peu de force qui lui restait s'en aller. Il aurait souhaité s'endormir, tout doucement. Que Tara parte et le laisse partir tranquillement.

Au lieu de ça, elle sectionna la seconde artère humérale, les fémorales – ainsi que les veines voisines –, réitéra l'opération sur les artères humérales de l'autre bras, puis acheva son acharnement sur les veines jugulaires. À chaque retrait de la lame, il y eut une gerbe de sang chaud et épais. Elle aurait volontiers enchaîné mais il fallait que Ronan reste en vie. Au moins un petit peu. Le plus beau était à venir.

Une bonne claque sur le visage meurtri de l'homme lui certifia qu'il était, pour le moment, vivant. Elle put retourner là où se trouvaient les bougies, dont certaines étaient totalement consumées, pour attraper ce dont elle avait besoin.

Ronan était comme spectateur de son propre calvaire. Il ne savait pas si redouter ce qui allait suivre ou remercier le Ciel que son supplice prenne fin. Il ferma son œil valide et se remit à prier. Quand les pas de Tara lui parvinrent aux oreilles, le peu d'hémoglobine qui lui restait dans le corps se figea dans les parties du système sanguin encore intactes.

\- Vous la reconnaissez ?

Il n'avait plus de tonus. Ronan réquisitionna ce qui lui restait pour entrouvrir l'œil qui pouvait encore distinguer le monde autour de lui. Et il n'avait pas besoin de plus pour identifier ce que Tara tenait en main un objet long, épais, enguirlandé de fil argenté surmonté de barbelés… Lucille. Ou du moins, une imitation fort réussie de Lucille.

\- Alors, monsieur le grand Ronan Birdman, avez-vous une idée de ce que cela fait de la prendre dans la gueule ?

Ronan se mit à penser : _Finis-moi. Termine ce que tu as si bien entamé. Au point où toi et moi en sommes…_

Tara n'allait certes pas s'en priver. Tout en réfléchissant à comment s'y prendre pour le second coup, elle frappa, non pas sur le crâne, comme Negan l'avait fait, mais sur un côté du visage. Ou du moins, ce qui avait été un visage car, après le passage de la batte, il ne restait que des lambeaux de peau et des os jaunies saillants.

Ronan n'avait pas senti ni vu le coup venir. Il priait toujours quand « Lucille » avait frappé. Fort heureusement pour lui, quand le deuxième coup tomba, il avait déjà perdu connaissance.

Tara observa la batte avec une certaine affection malsaine. Elle la leva devant ses yeux. Des bouts de chair se trouvaient accrochés aux piques meurtriers. Ses mains étaient gantées de rouge.

De nouveau la lumière qui avait intriguée Tara s'invita. La jeune femme mit ça sur les rayons de la lune. Ces derniers passèrent sur les pointes aiguisées des piquants en forme d'étoiles. Quelle ironie…

Une chose alors insensée se produisit : la rencontre entre l'astre et l'arme provoqua une lumière tellement vive que Tara, éblouie, ne put que détourner la figure, paupières closes, pour se protéger de cette intensité lumineuse.

* * *

Tara ouvrit les yeux soudainement, cherchant sa respiration – qu'elle retrouva assez vite. La chose qu'elle vit d'abord fut le blanc d'un plafond. Puis la fenêtre face à elle, ce qui lui fit comprendre, alors, que la lumière éblouissante était celle du soleil qui était passée au travers de ses paupières. Un bref regard autour d'elle lui montra qu'elle se trouvait dans sa chambre et que tout ce qu'elle venait de vivre n'avait été qu'un…

\- Putain de cauchemar.

Tara se redressa sur ses coudes. Elle pencha la tête, se remémorant cet événement nocturne. Voilà donc pourquoi elle avait su ce que pensait et avait ressenti Ronan Birdman. Après tout, dans les rêves ou les cauchemars, tout est possible.

Jamais elle n'aurait cru que la mort de son personnage préféré l'aurait secouée à ce point, même une semaine plus tard.

Ceci dit, le dicton avait raison : la nuit portait conseil. Et à cette réflexion, un sourire incontrôlable se dessina sur son visage. Un sourire qui lui fit peur. Vraiment, _vraiment_ peur…


End file.
